runaways
by relly
Summary: buffy and dawn summers have been on the run for 3 years because of there father. and they've just moved to sunnydale, california.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one "What do you think" 21 year old Buffy summers asked her 16 year old sister Dawn summers. 

"I don't see why we had to move again" said Dawn "this is the second time this year".

"You know why" said Buffy giving dawn her don't argue with me look.

Dawn who knew Buffy was dead serious when she gave the look so she changed the subject.

"I'm hungry" said dawn hoping to escape the grey van which she'd been trapped in for the last 7 hours.

"We'll stop here" said Buffy stopping the van in front of a diner.

Like the rest of Sunnydale the diner was painted bright sunny colours and painted on the window were the words 'roses diner'.

They walked inside the butter yellow building. Inside were a lot of Sunnydale residents and like the town they were all happy and cheerful.

"There's a table" said Buffy pointing to table in the corner hat had plenty of sun and privacy.

The two sisters sat down at the table and a waitress came up to them.

she had wavy blonde hair that was done back in a pony tail, brown eyes, slightly tanned white skin and was dressed in a short yellow dress and white apron and her stomach was so big it was painfully obvious she was pregnant.

"Dawn this is Anya our cousin" said Buffy.

"Hi" she said in a cheerful voice putting the order book she'd been holding on the table and pulling over a spear seat from a near by table.

"How can she be our cousin" said dawn who was astounded that there was even a remote possibility that she and this woman were related.

"She's mum's sisters daughter" said Buffy.

"So how was your trip" asked Anya.

"Long and noisy" said dawn wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"So on the phone you said something about a job" asked Buffy.

"Yes I just asked rose this morning she said she needed the help" Anya said going from cheerful to suddenly serious "she said you can start when you like".

"Good" said Buffy "and I want to see this house you were talking about".

"House" asked dawn suddenly perking up because she'd been forced to live in bug infested apartments for 3 years.

"Yes, that's why we moved here Anya needs some help with being pregnant and all " said Buffy.

"I'll show you the house after my shift but first you need food" said Anya leaving to go get them food with out even taking their order.

"So you never did answer me what do you think of Sunnydale" asked Buffy. "It's a bit too colorful bit it will do" replied dawn.

"You're too picky but you'll love it here" said Buffy confidently.

After Anya came back with food, which they ate, they then spent the next 2 hours after that looking in shops waiting for Anya's shift to be over.

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

"Well this is it" said Amy the real estate agent opening the door to the house leading the 3 summers woman into the house (the house is the one from the show).

"Its amazing" said dawn.

"What do you say we talk prices" Buffy said to the real estate agent Amy and the 2 went outside leaving Dawn and Anya alone.

"sooooooooo" said dawn awkwardly to Anya realizing they were alone.

"Isn't this house amazing" said Anya gazing at the house.

"Yeah it is" said dawn glad to be rid of the previous awkwardness.

"The minute I saw this house I knew I wanted my baby to grow up here and for some strange reason I just knew you and Buffy had to live here to" said Anya.

"What's the baby going to be" asked Dawn suddenly feeling like she'd known Anya for years.

"a girl, I'm gonna call her Anne" said Anya.

"Guess what" said Buffy walking back inside followed by Amy.

"Just tell us" said dawn who hated guessing and suprises.

"We just brought this house" said Buffy raising a piece of paper that said they legally owned the house and a set of three identical silver keys.

She passed one key to Anya and one to Dawn and put the other key in her jeans pocket.

"Cool can we move in tomorrow" asked dawn.

"yes, but you have to go to school" said Buffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "So am I correct miss summers that you are dawns legal guardian" asked principal Snyder. 

"That's right," said Buffy.

"And Dawns been to 9 different high schools" asked Snyder

"Yes" said Buffy.

"And may I ask what happened Mr and Mrs summers" asked Snyder.

"Sorry, principal Snyder but I fail to see what that has to do with anything" said Buffy who was currently using all self control to stop herself hurting this man with her slayer strength.

Dawn and Buffy were sitting in principal Snyder's office at Sunnydale high school getting dawn enrolled.

"Sorry miss summers just curious, also it might be more beneficial for dawns education if she weren't moving all the time".

"Well if that's all I need to get to work and dawn should get to class" said Buffy.

"Yes yes of course," said principal Snyder opening the door of his office.

The two summer's sisters left.

"The nerve of the man" said Buffy "any way I have to go or I'll be late bye".

Buffy gave dawn a small hug before leaving in a rush.

"Hi there, I'm Miss ablock the principals assistant" said a friendly looking woman coming up to dawn "this is your schedule and there was supposed to be some one here to show you around".

Miss. ablock passed her a piece of paper that was dawns schedule.

"Hi Miss ablock sorry I'm late" said a tall, pale faced girl with long straight brown hair coming up to them.

"Ah hello Amanda, Dawn this is your guide Amanda, Amanda this is Dawn" said Miss ablock.

"Hi Dawn, if you show me your schedule I can show you your class" said Amanda as Miss ablock walked off.

Dawn handed the girl her schedule.

"Hey you have maths same as me" said Amanda. Just then the bell rang "come on".

Dawn and Amanda entered what was their maths class. Everybody was already there and seated.

"Hi you must be the new student dawn I'm miss calender you can sit next to Amanda," said the teacher.

Dawn took a seat next to Amanda in the third row.

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

The sunnydale cafeteria was the same as any other high school dawn had gone to. It was loud crowded and every body sat in their groups which made being the new girl hard.

Dawn entered the cafeteria alone because she'd only had maths with Amanda after that they'd had separate classes and nobody else had spoken to her.

Dawn lined up in the lunch line and grabbed a tray she then went passed all the stuff you could get grabbing what looked least doggy.

Dawn was just nearing the end of the line when the red headed English girl behind her said "hi I'm molly your new right".

"Yeah I'm Dawn" said Dawn turning around to face molly.

"If you have no where to sit you can sit with me" said molly.

"Okay" said dawn.

Dawn paid for her food then followed molly to the table where molly's friends were sitting.

Amanda was sitting there and there was another girl.

"Guys this is Dawn, Dawn this is Amanda and Vi" said molly.

"Hey" said dawn who wasn't shy because she'd been to so many different school's.

"Where are you from?" asked Vi.

"Me and my sister move a lot but we just came from LA" said Dawn.

At that moment the cafeteria door's opened and in walked a guy well 4 guys but dawn only noticed one of them.

He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a plain black T-shirt the made it clear he had abs and jeans that showed off the finest ass dawn had ever seen.

"Dawn don't even go there that's Connor Angelus he is so unbelievably out of your league" said vi but dawn only half heard her cause she was now staring hard core at the hottest thing she'd ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The sun shone down on the small town of Sunnydale. As a very late Buffy summers ran down main street.

"Where have you been do you want to get fired before you've even started" asked Anya summers who was standing outside roses diner.

"Sorry I'm late the principals a nosy bastard" said Buffy as she stopped and collapsed from exhausted.

"I see you've met principal Snyder then" asked Anya.

"Yip" said Buffy as an angry looking woman stuck her head out the door of the diner.

"I don't pay you lady's to stand around do I" said the woman.

"That's rose, so we better get started" said Anya.

Anya led Buffy inside. "This is your uniform," said Anya handing Buffy a short yellow dress and white apron.

Buffy went into the toilets locked the stall door and took 5 minutes to change from her black halter top, jeans and black strappy sandals into the yellow short sleeved dress that went to her knees and the white apron.

"Okay well I'm gonna leave you to it on account of the fact you seem to know what your doing" said Anya after Buffy had exited the toilets and Anya had taught her to use the till.

Buffy was a fast learner because she moved around so much and had had so many different jobs.

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

Although dawn knew Vi was right that he was way out of her league dawn still couldn't stop thinking about Connor.

"Dawn" said dawn history teacher snapping dawn out of the daydream she'd been having.

"Yes miss" asked dawn.

"I don't know about your last school but here we actualy pay attention in class," said the teacher who dawn couldn't remember the name of.

Just then the bell rang and every body packed up.

"I'll let you of with a warning" said the teacher as dawn shoved her pencil and notebook into her blue strap bag.

Dawn made her way out of the class and through the maze of corridors that was Sunnydale high and out the door.

"Hey dawn do you want to come shopping with us" asked Amanda who was sitting on the front steps of the school with Vi and molly.

"Sure" said dawn who hadn't been looking forward to catching a stinky old bus to roses diner where she sat there for an hour sweating in the abnormally hot sun well she waited for Buffy's shift to end.

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

"Welcome to Sunnydale mall" said molly in her English accent as the four girls climbed off the bus.

Sunnydale mall was nothing special. It was the same as all the other malls in all the other towns where dawn had lived.

"You can pick the first shop," said Vi. "What abut that one" said dawn pointing at a store called ebony.

The four girls went inside. It turned out to be wannabe Goth central but had some good stuff. After going into ebony the girls spent an hour going in and out of shops that either were to expensive or had nothing good.

Just as Amanda suggested they go get food a shop caught dawns eye.

"I'll catch up," said dawn as the other 3 entered a cafe and dawn headed towards the shop called the magic box.

As dawn entered the shop a small gold bell rang. The girl behind the counter looked about Buffy's age. She had red hair that went just passed her shoulders brown eyes and wore a white shirt. She had been reading a huge old thick book but when the bell sounded she looked up.

"Hi there I'm willow and how can I help you? are you new to wicca?" asked the woman.

"What's Wicca" asked dawn like an idiot since shed seen her sister fight at least two witches.

"I see you're completely new to Wicca well I know just the book" said willow who walked out from behind the counter and took a red covered book off of one of the many shelves.

Dawn was just about to say she had absolutely no interest in Wicca when something about the book made her take it.

She then walked back down the street to where she'd left Amanda, Vi and molly.

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

"And where have you been" asked Buffy when dawn entered roses diner a little after five.

"I went shopping with some friends," said dawn.

"We better go do some unpacking before patrol" said Buffy putting on her coat.

As the two girls arrived back at their new house they found Anya busily unpacking boxes.

When dawn and Buffy looked in the lounge they found it was completely furnished like some body actually lived there.

"I did the kitchen as well" said Anya.

"What's for dinner" asked dawn.

"How about Chinese take away" said Buffy.

"Okay I'll order" said dawn twenty minutes later the three girls were on the living room floor eating noodles and watching bad tv.

At 9'0'clock Buffy left for her first Sunnydale patrol and dawn went up to her room.

Picking up her school bag she emptied the contents of her bag onto her bed. She sorted threw the mess.

She was looking for her history book so she could start her home wok when her eyes fell on the red book she had got at the magic box.

'Theirs no harm in looking' thought dawn.

She opened the book. The first page had 'spells for beginners' written on it in big letters.

The second page was the content page. There was a list of very strange spells. There was a spell to keep flies away, a spell to communicate with shrimp, and a spell to make ferns invisible.

Dawn flipped to a random page in the book.

Written on the page in fancy red writing was: 'love spell' get a red candle and red ribbon and a piece of paper. Write the name of the one you desire on the paper and fold it in half then using tie the paper to the candle. Then light the candle and say the spell below.

The first thing that popped into her head when she read this was Connor. So 20 minutes later dawn was sitting on her bedroom floor with a piece of paper with Connor written on it tied to a red candle.

Dawn lit the candle and said the spell

BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS

relly speaking:got the love spell from the first book of the circle of three series by isobel bird


End file.
